


Swimming Lessons

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Nat had to take the Barton kids to the swim class this weekend and she met the most gorgeous swimming instructor she ever met.(No longer update)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> This is heyfrenchfreudiana's fault for giving me this idea.

Natasha got the call the day before from her best friend, Clint Barton, asking her to take care his kids for the weekend because he and Laura were going away on a company weekend trip. Nat said yes without a second thought because, first of all, she loved the Barton kids. But secondly, because it had been a long time since she’d seen her nieces and nephews.

Her work kept her busy all the time and away from visits with the children, but her bosses happened to be on a trip to Europe too, so she was kinda free for the next two weeks and she’d hoped that she could get all the rest she needed.

Nat picked the kids up at their school at two and drove Laura's minivan to the swimming pool near the Barton’s home in Santa Monica area, Carter’s Pool by the Beach.

“Alright, kids, have fun,” Nat said as she got them out of the van.

Cooper and Lila ran toward the building with Nat following them behind. She found Mr. Harrison  Carter, the owner of the pool, greeting the kids and have them sign in for the class.

“Good afternoon, Miss. You must be Mrs. Barton’s friend,” he greeted Nat.

“Yes, I’m taking care of the kids for the weekend,” Nat replied.

“I need you your sign the name here too.”

Nat signed the paper to confirm that the kids came to class and then they walked to the pool area where Cooper ran to a tall, muscular guy with black hair and a strong jawline. He looked like he should be modeling, way too hot to be a teacher.

“Cooper os old enough to learn with the big kids, Auntie Nat.”

“And where is your teacher, Lila?”

“Hey, Lila!” a voice called her niece from behind them. 

Natasha turned around to see an even taller and more muscular man than Cooper’s teacher. He had a golden blond hair and bright blue eyes with a strong jawline and a smile than could brighten any room. And then her eyes wandered down to his perfect abs and his biceps and even the bulge of his dick. Even clothed with very short and tight swim shorts, she could make out most of the details. She would eat this man alive to be honest.

_ Goddamn it.  _ He was so hot that she would practically melt if she stood too close to him.

“Mr. Rogers!” Lila squealed with joy and ran to her instructor. Nat’s niece pulled his hand, pulling him toward her before introducing him. “Mr. Rogers, this is my aunt, Natasha.She’s my dad best friend.”

“Hi, ma’am,” he said with a boyish smile that made him look adorable. She wanted to pinch his cheeks and also lick his abs.

“Hi…” she shook hands with him and tried not to stare at his blue eyes for too long, not wanting to look dumb in front of this hot man.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s day couldn’t get any worse. He’d had to cover Sam’s shift because his friend injured himself surfing the day before. Mr. Carter also wanted him to close up the swimming pool because he had some business to attend to with his wife. Bucky was being the jerk and trying to fix Sharon up with him.

He’d said he didn't want anything to do with her because she was his boss’ daughter and he loved his job, he didn’t want to get fired.

The only good thing from the day was that he got to teach Lila, a very nice and lovely kid. She was one of the best students, a quick learner and the easiest to teach.  Laura Barton was indeed a lucky mother to have a nice kid like Lila. Cooper was a nice kid too, even if he wasn’t Steve’s student anymore, since he was old enough to learn in the athlete class with Bucky.

He walked out of the staff locker room and noticed the little girl right away, his favorite student.

“Hey, Lila!” He called her but he didn’t notice who was with Lila. 

“Mr. Rogers!” Lila ran toward him and he caught her, lifting her up with no effort, swinging her around. He let the girl down before she pulled him toward the redheaded woman who he’d never seen before.

He looked at her face and found himself losing the ability to breath. She was beautiful, a rare kind of beauty that he didn’t see much in California. The kind of natural beauty that didn’t require much makeup to make her stand out in the crowd. Or maybe it was the fiery red hair, or her bright emerald green eyes. Or maybe it was her warm smile, which made her looked ten times more attractive.

Shit. He was getting the biggest crush on this girl he’d just met.

“Mr. Rogers, this is my aunt, Natasha.She’s my dad’s best friend,” Lila introduced him to her guardian. 

_ Natasha _ . What a beautiful name, Steve thought as he gave her a smile. “Hi, ma’am.”

It was an old habit of his. He couldn’t help himself. The military training he’d gotten as soon as he was eighteen made it a really hard habit to break. He joined the Army because they paid for his college and when he came back from his second tour, Steve and Bucky decided that they had enough blood on their hands and they had seen the worst of humanity in the battlefield. They came home with scars, both physical and mental. (Their first tour took three years, stationed at Afghanistan. Their second tour was at Fallujah and it took them four years, as members of the Delta Force.)

So when they came back, they both craved normal lives. They were strong and moved on with their lives and they found a little peace in teaching kids how to swim. The smiles of the students healed wounds inside. It was nice for them to get to do something that didn’t involve putting bullets in people’s heads anymore.

Steve reached his hand out and she shook it. It was softer than anything he had ever known. “Hi…” she greeted back. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he ever heard and he was pretty sure right now that he was falling in love, at first sight.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Natasha Romanoff. Lila and Cooper’s aunt. Their parents had to go on a company vacation so I will be taking care of them this weekend.”

“Wow, you must be really close to them,” Steve noted. “Mrs. Barton mentioned that last week that you would be taking them here. But she forgot to mention that their aunt is very beautiful.”

Steve didn’t realize he’d said until he said it.  _ Urgh, damn you brain! Now she will think that you’re a pervert. _

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like a pervert.”

“It’s okay. I’m not offended or anything,” she replied. “I’m flattered actually.”

“Mr. Rogers, can we start the lesson now?” Lila asked.

“Yes, Lila.”

Nat laughed at her niece. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Please call me Steve,” he said. “The pleasure is all mine, Natasha.”

The thing that surprised Natasha the most was that he took her hand and kissed it. Nat could feel the burning on her cheeks. Oh my god, she never thought there was a guy who still did this to a girl.

He let go of her hand but Natasha still felt the heat of his lips on her skin. The burning sensation traveled down every inch of her body and ignited something long forgotten. Her eyes followed him as he jumped into the pool with Lila.  That was when Natasha felt like she was on some kind of porn production set.

Holy shit, that man was one fine specimen.

She wanted to ravage him for every woman in this world. It was her duty and she would do him good if given the chance. Many dirty thoughts ran through Natasha’s mind as she looked at Steve. She regretted nothing. Every thought was so vivid in her head as she fantasizing about Steve fucking her in the pool, the locker room and in the shower.

Nat took a photo of him and sent it to Laura.

 

Nat: You forget to tell me how hot Lila’s instructor is! (Photo sent)

Laura: Why do you think I never miss a lesson, Nat?

Laura: He light’s up my mundane housewife life.

Nat: I know what you mean, girl. Just a brief moment with him is making me want to do all sorts of dirty things to him.

Laura: You haven’t gotten laid in so long, Red.

Laura: Try flirt with him. Maybe that would fix the problem.

Nat: Sure, I will. 

Nat: I’m so coming with you next time, chica  
  


* * *

 

Steve tried so hard not to look Natasha’s way when he taught Lila. It was hard, really. She was one hell of a beautiful woman. The most beautiful one he had ever seen. Steve was sure that Bucky noticed it too because his best friend gave him a look. The blond just shrugged and shook his head but Bucky continued to tease him.

Steve ignored his best friend and focused on Lila instead. The class went by very well and he got out of the pool to talk about Lila’s progress with Natasha.

“How’s she doing?” Nat asked as Steve walked her with Lila dragging him.

“She did a great job today. Her backstroke is improving.” 

“Great work, kiddo,” Nat high-fived her niece before ushering her toward the bathroom. “Go clean up and I will meet you inside.”

“Yes, Aunty Nat!”

Lila walked away, leaving the two adults together. 

“You’re really great with kids,” Nat said.

“Well, it’s a job requirement. There aren’t many adults who come to this place for a lesson. Mostly the elderly or kids.”

Before Nat could say anything, someone with a high-pitched voice called Steve. She could see him sigh before turning toward the blonde woman, who looked like a supermodel.

“Hey, Steve, are you done with the class yet?”

“Yes, this is actually my last class now,” he said. “Do you want anything?”

The blonde woman stepped a bit closer to Steve, completely ignoring Natasha, who was standing behind Steve.

“Can you go to the movies with me tonight, handsome?”

“I don’t think your father would be okay with that, Sharon.”

“Don’t mind my father. We can just keep it a little secret between us.”

Lucky for Steve, Bucky came to the rescue. “Hey doll, why don’t you ask me out?”

Sharon made a face at Bucky. “It’s none of your business, Barnes.”

“Well, you’re asking my best friend out when he obviously had other plans in mind.”

“With who exactly?”

“With the lovely lady over here…” Bucky gestured his hand to Natasha, who stood behind Steve for the whole conversation. 

She looked shocked but when she saw Steve looking at her, she was willing to play along.

“Pick me up at my apartment seven. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Natasha gave Sharon a little nod before she walked into the locker room to find her niece. Sharon screamed in anger and stomped off. 

“Thanks for the save, bud.”

“Yeah, you owe me one and you better take the red head on the date.”

“She was just playing along, Buck. A woman that beautiful probably has a boyfriend.”

“Ask her and find out yourself. I’m not gonna let you pass this opportunity up.”

“Fine.”

Steve took a quick shower and gathered his things before going to wait for Natasha in the parking lot. He saw her exiting the building with Cooper and Lila and he walked toward them, asking to speak with Natasha alone. Nat instructed the kids to wait inside the car while she talked to him.

“Hey, I just want to thank you for playing along back there.”

“You’re welcome,” she gave him a nod. “You seemed to be in distress.”

“She’s my boss’s daughter and she hasn’t stopped hitting on me since I started working here.”

“Then you should find yourself a real girlfriend, Steve,” Nat suggested.

“I’m waiting for the right partner.”

“Don’t get stuck on the concept of the right partner, Steve. It’s just a nonsense theory.”

“It’s not nonsense because I want to ask you out.”

“Maybe I have a boyfriend.”

Steve smiled. “A man can try, right?”

Nat chuckled. “I can’t go out tonight because of the kids but maybe tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Nat pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote her phone number on his hand. 

“Are you going to bring the kids here tomorrow?” Steve asked, looking a bit hopeful.

“Yes…”

Steve couldn’t stop the boyish smile. “See you tomorrow, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> also thank you heyfrenchfreudiana for beta for me lol


End file.
